The present invention relates to parameter sensing transducers and, more particular, to a novel sensed parameter transducer utilizing changes in microbending loss in multimode optical waveguide fibers responsive to changes in the magnitude of the sensed parameter.
Modern technology often requires that the magnitude of a parameter be sensed by a transducer which is electrically isolated both from subsequent equipment processing the sensor output and also from surrounding noise and signal voltages. Advantageously, optical waveguide fibers can be utilized to supply the required degree of isolation, by virtue of the electrical inertness of the optical fibers. It is therefore highly desirable that transducers for converting magnitudes of a sensed parameter (such as mechanical displacement, temperature, pressure, voltage, current and the like) be provided utilizing optical waveguide filbers. Such fiber optics transducers will, desirably, also be of relatively low cost and be capable of relatively rapid manufacture.